warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliris Sector
Aliris Sector is located Galactic south of Cadia in a star rich part of the Segmentum Obscurus between the Eye of Terror and border with Segmentum Pacificus. It is bordered spinward by the Cadian Sector; trailing by the Segmentum Pacificus' Chandhigar Sector; rimward by Scarus Sector; coreward by the inter-arm void with the Solar Segmentum Sector Imperialis on the other side. Notable stellar features include the flower-like Liris Nebula to which the Sector owes its name and St. Emilia's Veil a stellar dust cloud whose streamers stretch across the Marches named in her honor. Politically and Culturally the Sector is the Imperium in miniature; enormous wealth existing side by side with extreme poverty; almost universal piety riven by doctrinal differences; and constant war against enemies both within and without. History Because of its position between the Eye of Terror and the Segmentum Solar Aliris has always been considered an important part of Holy Terra's outer defenses. Its history can be traced back without a break to the early days of the Great Crusade, it is populous, wealthy and highly civilized but that history as been lived under constant threat. Aliris Sector has been a theater of war in eight out thirteen Black Crusades and suffered numerous lesser incursions by way of testing Imperial defenses the most famous of these being the Black Sun Crusade of 832.M41. Before The Great Crusade What is now the Aliris Sector was colonized from from the Numitor systems in the Orion Arm. Humanity spread rapidly through this star rich section of space establishing a rich variety of polities. The Age of the Imperium The masters of the little empires of Ptolemy and Seleaucos took one look at the Emperor of Mankind's enormous First Fleet and immediately joined the Unity. The Age of the Apostasy The Age of Redemption The 41st Millenium Political Faultlines The Planetary powers of the Emilian Marches have long nursed a desire for succession from Aliris and a Sector of their own which they might dominate. This end might have been achieved long ago if not for the constant power struggle between Gallica and Iber. Both Dominates have made energetic efforts to extend their influence into the Rudolphin Sub-Sector and the Hadronian Wall only to be blocked by the quite different ambitions of the Rudolphin Governors and the sturdy Imperial loyalties of the garrison worlds of the Wall. The several Noble houses and dominate planets of the Rudolphin sub-sector are in constant competition with one another. Endless political intrigue and dizzying shifts in alliances are punctuated by outbreaks of little wars fought with mercenary armies. The Cardinal world of Romuleia has higher ambitions. For centuries now the Arch-Cardinals have sought to win primacy over the entire Sector from the Arch-Cardinals of Bezant but often the have trouble enough establishing their authority over their own titular dioceses. Almagest sub-sector is relatively quiet compared to its turbulent neighbors spinward. The Dominates of Ptolemy and Seleucos predate the Imperium by quite a bit and have settled comfortably into a luxurious and splendid senility in which the arts and scholarship flourish. As does murder and intrigue among the nobility and Gubernatorial houses but this scarcely impinges on the lives of the merchantile and artisan classes though a sizeable, state supported underclass is often enlisted in the struggle. Violence happily is limited to the underhives and slum-zones of the underclass and the gubernatorial spire and palaces. The quietude of the Liriopian sub-sector depends greatly on the strength - or lack thereof - of the current Lord Sector who must keep under firm control the noble lords of the Sector Senatoris, the magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and most challenging of all the labyrinthine bureaucracy of the Administratum. Political factionism is given a religious cast by differing doctrines and further fed by the competition between the great sporting companies 'the Blue-and-Greens' and the 'Red-and-Whites' who provide the valuable service of distracting the commons but have also been known to throw the weight of their fans behind competing nobles. The Podromos Reach is the wild frontier of the Aliris Sector, haunted by Xenos, criminals, heretics, and mercenary bands. Imperial law is pretty much limited to the great port world of Hlanith and the Hives of Thraan. Doctrinal Divisions In addition to the ongoing power struggle between the Arch-Cardinal of Romuleia and the Arch-Cardinal of Bezant for primacy over the sector the Holy Ministorum is riven by doctrinal differences, often based on points of incredible subtlety, which fall short of genuine heresy in the eyes of the Inquisition - though that doesn't keep disputants from so naming their opponents. The Ecclesiarchy in The Almagest and Liriopian sectors are riven by three quarrelsome sects differing in their ideas of the Emperor's nature: Divus Imperialism According to this theological position the Emperor possessed a single, fully divine nature that had no kinship at all with Humanity. Divus Imperialists tend to see the Emperor as a stern, judgemental and distant figure. They promote an ideal of complete submission to authority, which incarnates the Emperor's will. The persecution of even minor deviations and an unforgiving attitude towards the erring. Homo et Divusism These sectarians believe that the Emperor, while indeed the one true God of Mankind, also possessed a fully Human nature which he shares with his subjects. Perhaps the most shocking of this sect's teachings is that the Emperor could and did make mistakes due to his humanity. Their Emperor is a God of Mercy, loving and forgiving - and perhaps a bit too lax. E Duo Unamism This is a compromise position formulated and preached by the present Cardinal of Bezant in hope of securing unity. Unfortunately so far it has only served to create yet another competing theology. This teaching holds that the Emperor has only one nature but that nature is at one and the same time both divine and Human and tries to hold to a golden mean between the severity of Divus Imperialists and the laxity of the Homo et Divusists. Pellegian Congregationalists Infect the Emilian Marches. Devout believers in the Emperor they nevertheless find themselves in conflict with the elaborate hierarchical structure and liturgy of the Ministorum. The movment is more than a little reminiscent of the Confederation of Light in its emphasis on simplicity of life and humble service to the Emperor and Mankind. Congregationalists prefer to worship in small groups in modest, private surroundings and have no use for priests much less Ecclesiarchs, holding that every believer is equally the servant and instrument of the Emperor. Their faith in the inspirations of ordinary members has sundered the movement into dozens of sects that argue with each other as much as they do with the Ministorum. Redemptionists The Lilium Dominate in the Rudolphin sub-sector is presently afflicted with a Redemptionist cult set on cleansing the Sector of its many sins. So far their crusade has been limited within Lilium's own system but that could change at any time. Sub-Sectors The Hadronian Wall This subsector runs all along the border with the Cadian Sector and is heavily militarized as a second line defense against enemies from the Eye. It is the most unpoliticized sub-sector in Aliris, the stern folk of its garrison worlds focused entirely on their holy task of defending Him on Earth. There are no Hive worlds in this sub-sector, just fortress and garrison planets, the agri-worlds necessary to keep them fed and armory worlds to supply them with arms. And one badly misplaced pleasure planet. Important worlds in this sub-sector include: The Wall: ''The multi-system line of defenses strung along the rimward front. Anchored by the Fortress worlds of Sarkomand'' to the spinward and Malakand on trailing with Hadron System at the center with its dual Fortress planets, Hadron's Sword and Hadron's Shield. Sentinel stations forward of the line, known as Hadron's Eyes, keep a constant watch for Enemy movement from the Eye. Garrison Worlds are highly militarized planets behind the Wall whosse chief purpose is to supply it with soldiers. Chief of these are:'' Laconia, Themiscyra, Gurkhali, and Amazulu. Two Chapter-homeworlds are counted among the garrison planets; ''Sanggraal, ''home of the Sons Sanguine; and ''Morrowdim, home of the NIght Walkers. Potential sources of threat include the Daemon world of Thalarion, controlled by Tzeentch and under permenent watch by the White Consul's Chapter. And Xura, Daemon world of Slaanesh, under the watch of the Night Walkers. Not an immediate threat but always a potential one is the Eldar Craftworld of Sona-Nyle. Other notable planets include the Dead world of Olathoe, a formely a flourishing civilized planet destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade; The mysterious Forbidden worlds of Zarr ''and ''Cathuria. ''And finally the rather misplaced Paradise world of ''Kelephais, orbited by its sky-city Cerenea. Kelephais is famous for its warm, wine colored seas; Its marble resort cities and its glorious scenery. It is also a favorite haven for noble Houses who have lost out to their competitors in the eternal struggle for power. Favored diversions include sea and sky sailing, hunting, fishing, hiking and mountain climbing in addition to the more sophisticated - not to say decadent - pleasures to be found in the cities. The Emilian Marches This sub-sector borders Scarus and is dominated by two rival worlds each of whom has built up a small dominion of colonies and allies. it is also the scene of constant skirmishing between Ecclesiarchal factions, not to mention inveterate intrigues against the control of the Lord Sector. Planets include: Gallica: A ''Civilized World and one of the two major power of the sub-sector. It is currently governed, in name at least, by Gallus II a weak willed young man torn between power blocks represented by his mother on one side and his in-laws on the other. Formerly Gallica controlled the Arch-Cardinalature of the trailing dioceses whose seat they shifted from Romuleia to the Shrine World of Avita, burial place of St. Emilia, in the Gallican Dominate. ''Iber: ''Another Civilized World and the second major power. The current Governor is the iron-handed Lippus II, a devout son of Holy Church and furious enemy of heresy in any form. He is married to Sabelle, the younger sister of Gallus II, and afflicted with a mad, bad and dangerous heir apparent. Iber is enormously wealthy thanks to Rogue Traders opening the Sprauge Frontier under Iber's aegis. ''Loegre: Civilized world and a minor but key player in Emilian power politics. Sited at the nexus of several stable warp currents and host of an Imperial Naval Base the system is both of considerable strategic importance and too strong to simply conquer. The present governor is Oruale Meiron, presently unmarried and childless, her heir is her younger brother Orion. Rudolphin Sub-Sector Characterized by constant infighting between the gubernatorial Houses controlling the various worlds. Alliances and the size and shape of dynastic dominions shift constantly accompanied by small wars between mercenary armies. The leading planets of this sub-sector include: Rudolphus Prime: the Sub-Sectoral seat but a very minor player. Its governor, appointed by the Lord Sector, tries and usually fails to keep the sub-sector under some kind of control. '' Romuleia: Cardinal Shrine world. At present on the politcal ascendant under Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus. ''Lilium: ''Hive world. Presently under the domination of Frater Sant Divolo, an extreme Redemptionist Reformer. ''Mila: ''Hive world. Presently suffering a bloody war of succession between the factions of the youthful Governor-presumptive and his uncle and regent. ''Neapolis: ''Hive world. At present in a state of undeclared war with the Romuleian dominion under Cardinal Bossus. ''Serenissa: ''Civilized world. Capital of an alliance of Merchant Princes and Chartists Captains who control half of the civilian interstellar trade in the Sector and are intriguing for it ''all. Ionian Worlds: A multi-planetary civilized system conquered a couple of centuries ago by Outcast Eldar from Sona-Nyl. So far three local crusades backed by assorted Arch-Cardinals have failed to unseat them. Almagest Sub-Sector This sub-sector includes multi-planet and star systems civilizations pre-dating the Imperium as well as world that used the Imperial presence to secure independence from same. Ill feeling still exists ten thousand years later. Prominent worlds include: Ptolemy System: ''An ancient pre-Imperium civilization consisting of the Hive world of Alexandretta; the agri-world of Ptolemy-Beta; the mining world of Ptolemy-Gamma; and the gas giant Ptolemy Delta with its green pleasure moon Cypria, Currently governed by the Basilissa Zenobie Ptolemaea. ''Seleucos Cluster: ''Another pre-Imperium civilization. The multi-star cluster contains a'' dozen or so habitable planets and hundreds of terraformed moons all more than a little restive under the authority of the Cluster Governor, known locally as the Kyriarch. Antigon: ''Hive world formerly under Ptolemaic rule. It is riven by constant conflict between the various Hives and Gubernatorial control is precarious to say the least. Dispite this the planet is noted for its high culture and a center of learning and art. ''Attala: ''Hive world formerly part of the Seleucid Kyriarchy. The planet is arid and extremely hot, also frequently swept by burning windstorms. Outcroppings of tortured stone spires have been hollowed into Hives and the crust is honeycombed with the mines that bring the planet its wealth. Orbited by the Pleasure Moon of Pergamos where the governor has his seat. Liriopian Sub-Sector Bordering on the Chandhigar Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus it takes its name from the lily-like nebula at its heart. Seat of the Sector Lord. Its chief planets are: '' Liriopis System: Liriopis Prime ''is a Hive World, Sector capital and headquarters of the Alirian Merchant Adventurers, a joint stock company commissioned by the Lord Sector to compete with the Merchants of Serenissa. It is orbited by a necklace of inhabited moons. The Green Moon is a huge pleasure park with both public and private sectors. The White Moon is a massive fortress and HQ of the Sector Fleet. The Red Moon is, appropriately, a fief of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The fourth planet of the system is the Cardinal Shrine world of ''Bezant, ''seat of the Arch-Cardinal Primate Ioannes LXI. ''Liriope X is a ringed planet on the edge of the system, its giant moon is an Inquisitorial Fortress and HQ of the Alirian Conclave. '' '' Dominica: ''Fief of the Adepta Sororitas Convent Prioris which is governed by the Prioress of the Abbey of the Silver Star which also serves as the headquarters of the Convent Prioris derived Adepta Orders in the Sector. '' '' ''Cato: ''Civilized planet and a pro-consular world under the control of the White Consuls chapter and serving as their headquarters in the Aliris Sector. The Pro-consul is backed by a full Company and is responsible for maintaining the watch on Thalarion. ''Weyland, Daedalus and Vulcanis: Are all Forge-worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Weyland is the oldest of the three and almost exhausted. Daedalus is a much pleasanter planet than most forge-worlds as the manufactorial are installed beneath the gigantic mountain ranges seaming the massive single continent and use the highest peaks as chimneys to vent wast gases into space rather than the atmosphere. Vulcanis has been newly opened to replace Weyland in due course. The planet is covered with glittering deserts of mineral sand, swept by flaying storms that have sculpted her mountains into tortured shapes. Suspended dust in the atmosphere tints the sky a flaming red-orange. The Podromos Reach The coreward fringe of the Sector made up of widely scattered stars trailingway into the emptiness between spiral arms. Important worlds include: Zode I & II: ''A double planetary system Zode I is a dead world and the home of the Phoenix Brethren. Zode II is an feral world and the source of their recruits. ''Ilek-Vad: ''An Eldar Craftworld hoving in the 'tween arms void ''Dylath-Leen: ''Another Eldar Craftworld, the rival of the first. They are too busy fighting each other, over what nether can now remember, to give the Humans of the sub-sector any trouble.' ' ''Ulthor: ''A Frontier world with felinoid indiginous inhabitants. Genetic testing proved than Ulthians were abhumans rather than aliens and they have been granted limited citizenship rights. The Human settlers and the natives get on unusually well for reasons that are not entirely clear. Oriab: A Feudal world which pays its tithes in fine stone and colorful fabrics. Famous for its scupters. ''Thraan: Hive world and sub-Sector capital. Easily the most advanced world in the reach it is the site of innumerable manufactoria processessing the raw materials from the frontier and feudal worlds. Hlanith: Imperial Naval Base and headquarters for the Podromos Fleet as well as the Lord General of the sub-sector. Hlanith is a major port, being at the nexus of several warp-currents, for chartist captains and Rogue Traders. Inqanok: Civilized world haunted by the eldritch ruins and caches of strange writings and machines left by the hideously inhuman former inhabitants, wiped out millennia ago by the Sisters of the Bloody Rose. Inqanok's famous 'Sable Cities' are built of black silica and black glazed ceramite. The planet is on the edge of the habitable zone of its system and between its distance from its white dwarf sun and almost constant cloud cover the planet is sunk in almost constant gloom. People of Note Governors ''Eneas Dikaion'' Lord Sector of Aliris. His is the unenviable task of keeping the internecine power struggles under some kind of control and making sure the tithes get paid. ''Elissa Dikaion'' Sector Consort Ecclesiarchy ''Appian Bossus Cardinal Astra with dominion over the dioceses of the western portion of the Aliris Sector, contests the Cardinal of Bezant for the title of Arch Cardinal of the Sector a schism that has been running on for about a millenia and half now. Adeptus Astartes Chapters Sons Sanguine This 21st Founding Chapter are successors of the Angels Sanguine. Presumably the Magi Biologi attempted to eliminate whatever problem causes the Angels Sanguine to hide their faces. They failed, or at best created a new problem. Like their progenitors the Sons conceal their faces from all outsiders with helmet or hood. On the plus side they enjoy a very low occurence of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst is a controllable condition. Night Walkers Are a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. The date of their founding and idenity of their Primarch Progenitor has been erased from Imperial record. Some theorize they are descended from Loyalist Night Lords. Certainly they have a special hostility for that Chaos Legion. The chapter homeworld is Morrowdim on the Hadronian Wall. These two reclusive, secretive Astartes Chapters work together much more smoothly than one might expect. They respect each other's privacy and co-ordinate their activities with a remarkable lack of friction. The do rather less well with the third Chapter to maintain a presence in the sector. The White Consuls, a true blue successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, have been on Cato since the Second Black Crusade. They have maintained a watch on Thalarion since the Great Warpstorm of 159.M36. They do not work at all well with either the Sons Sanguine or the Night Walkers regarding them with distrust and suspicion. The Phoenix Brethren This Chapter can be called 'renegade' only because they were declared ''perditus by the Inquisition under their former name 'The Flame Falcons'. The problem was an unexpected and rather spectacular mutation in their gene-seed that caused Battle Brothers to burst into flame in the heat of battle. This trait is believed by the Brethren to be a miraculous mark of the Emperor's personal favor. The 'sanctifying flame' as they call it is quite harmless to the Brethren and to good subjects of the Emperor but will burn the Chaos tainted to ashes. The Chapter has been hiding in the Prodromos Reach ever since their first homeworld, Lethe, was destroyed by a combined force of Grey Knights and White Consuls. So far nobody outside the Reach are aware of the Brethren. The White Consuls finding out about them - and who they really are - is a disaster waiting to happen. Adepta Sororitas Orders Main Entry: Orders Sororitas of the Aliris Sector The Abbey of the Silver Star is the primary house of the Adepta Sororitas in the Aliris Sector. A daughter-house of the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra the Abbey and its planetary fief of Dominica are completely outside of local political jurisdiction or Ecclesiarchal control - to the considerable annoyance of the Sector Synod and Governors. The Abbey houses a preceptory of Sisters Militant of the Ebon Chalice and another of the Silver Shroud; a Collegium of Sisters Famulous of the Holy Seal; a Hospitallum of the Order of the Cleansing Waters and of theTorch; and a Sanctum of the Sisters Dialogous of the Lexicon. The Prioress of the Silver Star not only rules the planet Dominica but has authority over all Sororitas Orders under the Convent Prioris in the Sector. including a number of Orders Minor: Order of Our Lady Dominica Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Ebon Chalice, also called Dominican Sisters. Their Mother-house is on the garrison planet Themiscyra. The Dominican Sisters are a major presence on Themiscyra and have had powerful impact on the culture of the planet where the military is considered an appropriate career for women but not men. Order of the Daughters of the Moons Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Silver Shroud, also called 'Sisters of the Night'. Their Mother-house is on Menae, one of the Hundred Moons of the Umbericus system. This order is closely allied with the Night Walkers, often fighting side by side with them or providing support. Some Sisters are actual blood sisters of Night Walker Battle-Brothers as they recruit from the Umberican moons as does the Chapter. Order of the Six Point Star Sisters Famulous derived from the Order of the Holy Seal. They have their Mother-house on Avita in the Emilian Marches and convents on both Gallica and Iber. They constantly work for peace between the two powers, indirectly through education of noble girls, as advisors to their parents and occasionally directly by more positive if dubious means. Order of the Lamp Sisters Hospitaller derived from the Order of the Torch Order of the Vade Mecum Sisters Dialogous derived from the Order of the Lexicon. Their Mother-house is on Alexandretta. Convent Sanctorum Orders In addition to those orders deriving from the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra there are several establishments belonging to Orders affiliated with the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII who do not come under the authority of the Prioress of the Silver Star which sometimes causes problems. These are: Order of the Bloody Rose Maintains a preceptory of Sisters on Inqanok. Order of the Burning Rose This Order of Sisters Militant was founded by Marcella Claudio-Julia and her cousin Drusilla Livio-Julia in the mid-9th century M41. Its rule and organization are based on those of the Order of the Blood Rose. It's Mother house is on Zode I and the Order's patron saint is Athaliah the Flame. Order of the Holy Word Sisters Dialogous of the Convent Sanctorum. They have a Sanctum on Inqanok. Imperial Guard Regiments The Gallican Guard Regiments Gallican troops are famous for their sometimes suicidal valor and elan. It is their tragedy that their leadership is overweighted with aristocratic twits their heads filled with airy theories inculcated by the Gallican War College and having little connection with reality. Some officers get these notions knocked out of them and learn through experience - unfortunately not nearly enough. The Iberian Conquistador Regiments Are divided into four divisions, the most elite of which are the Conquistadors Aurum or 'Goldbacks'. They are followed by the Conquistadors Argentium aka 'Silverbacks'. Third in precendence are the Conquistadors Orichalcum or 'Brassbacks'. And finally the Conquistadors Ferrum aka 'Steelbacks'. These divisions have nothing to do with the fighting ability of soldiers and everyting to do with their social rank Iber being a rigidly stratified culture. The Loegrian Redcoat Regiments Red coats distinguish the Gubernatorial Guard Regiments from those raised by the Lords Palatine of Grand and Lesser Loegris The Loegrian Bluecoat Regiments Lords Palatine of the Loegrian system have both the right and the duty to raise regiments for planetary defense or garrison duty on The Wall. They are distinguished from the regulars under Gubernatorial control by their blue tunics and the sigil of the Lord to whom they owe allegiance. The Loegrian Rifles These Regiments are raised by Loegrian colonists. They are made up of expert marksman, scouts and infiltrators. Gallican Guard.jpg|Gallican Guard Golden Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Goldback Silver Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Silverback Brass Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Brassback Steel Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Steelback Loegrian Redcoat.jpg|Loegrian Gubernatorial Guard Loegrian Bluecoat.jpg|Loegrian Palatinate Guard Loegrian Rifles.jpg|Loegrian Rifleman Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris